Remembering
by MyOwnCouchOrgy
Summary: Ikura(OC) once lived with the Sohmas and knew their secrets until the day Hotori ereased her memories... but he left some...
1. Default Chapter

**Remembering**

**Glass and Glitter**

I carried the annoying garbage out, swearing at the inanimate object as usual. I loved it yet still hated it when my foster families ordered fast food... it was the twelfth time since I had arrived that they had it. I never really liked any of my foster families, except for that one, the ones who took me in off the street; they were most like a real family to me.

Without knowing it, I stepped on a broken beer bottle in front of the glass recycling box. Before I knew it, I was on the porch and the trash was in the can. I sat on the cold porch chair, cradling my broken flesh. As soon as I regained some of my composure, I opened the back door and limped to the bathroom. I put on a cheap waterproof bandage and hobbled to my room. I remembered something one of my foster families had told me. I lay on my bed with my wounded foot sticking in the air, thinking, remembering...

**Flashback**

"If you keep squirming, you're going to have to explain to Hatori how you got glass AND tweezers lodged in your foot!" At that I kicked Shigure. He always made such bad jokes. I had just stepped on the broken crystal from where Kyo had brought a chandelier from suspended above the table to shattered on the ground in less than 1.5 seconds.

"God Kyo, can't you use a door like a normal person?" I said, half laughing.

"How am I going to explain to Ayame that you broke that expensive... thing he gave me?" Shigure looked upset but we all knew he wished that someone would break it sooner or later.

"He shoulda kept it, that prissy-pants, drama-queen Ayame..." Kyo mumbled to himself loudly enough that everyone heard.

"I'm calling him and telling him you said that," Shigure walked over to the phone. Just as he was about to pick it up, Yuki stood next to him, glaring. "Uh... maybe later..." Shigure quivered, slowly backing away from the now glowing eyes of the angry rat. We all burst into laughter.

**End Flashback**

I held my head, trying to reclaim the images like a CD player without anti-skip. The silence was broken by my foster sisters Mia and Mayu bursting into my room. The twins ran laps around my bed until they toppled giggling onto my bed. Little Mia panted while saying, "you got... a package... in the mail... whomph..." she passed me a little red package tied with black ribbon. On the card it said: to Ikura Minamoto, from the Sohma Boys. Just looking at the card got me excited. I immediately opened to package, not knowing what to expect. Pushing aside the Styrofoam packing peanuts, I found three bottles of cheap roll-on glitter and another note. It said:

**_-Ikura,  
_****_We hope you are doing well. Hatsuharu and Momiji got suspended from the main house for painting a picture of Akito onthewall and writing several bad names below it. The only reason little Momiji did too was for Hatori. You can pretty much understandthat. So they are staying with us. Kyo, Haru, and Momiji sent you these glitters. Kyo sent the orange one, Haru the white one, and Momiji the pink. We all miss you, so we will come pick you up in three weeks for a mini vacation. We hope to see you soon._**

_**Sincerely,  
**_Shigure Sohma**  
**_Yuki Sohma **Haru Sohma  
**_**_Kyo Sohma_ Momiji Sohma**

My heart skipped a beat. I sighed. I must remember...

Just at that moment I remembered something very important, Mia and Mayu were still in the room, now leaning over my shoulder reading the letter.

"Awwww, how sweet! Who are they? I want to meet them," Mia mewed to herself.

"Ikura, when they come, will you introduce us? I want to meet them too," commented Mayu. They were both now reading and rereading the letter. My cat, Nanaca, just came in and started chewing on the Styrofoam packing peanuts. Yes, I should introduce them. But first, I must remember everything I can about the Sohmas...


	2. sorry

I am sorry but I will not be updating this or any stories until August... I apologize for any unfair cliffies... that's just life...


End file.
